Nalu Blossoms
by LucyXNalu
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's friendship grows stronger everyday, but is something else growing stronger too? Follow team Natsu on some missions and see Nalu blossom into what it was always meant to be. DISCLAIMER: I was given permission to use this image from @SarahLCaulfield on twitter. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine but I do not own the characters in this story. These characters belong to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Lucy opened the guild doors to hear the comforting sound of her guild mates laughing, chatting, and in Natsu and Grey's case, fighting. She walked over to sit by the bar where Mira was cleaning glasses.

"Do those two ever stop fighting?" Lucy gestured at Natsu and Grey.

Mira laughed, "I think the day they stop fighting will be the day the world ends."

Lucy laughed in agreement. They were always fighting, but in a brotherly way. She couldn't imagine them ever actually fighting over something serious. Speaking of people fighting, Gajeel was standing tall, holding a pair of glasses high above his head with Levy jumping up trying to reach them. He was grinning from ear to ear and Levy had an annoyed look on her face.

Lucy laughed again. Too bad they weren't together. They would make a really cute couple she thought.

She turned back to Mira, "So, do you have any good jobs I can take today Mi– " Lucy shrieked as she felt a heavy muscular arm drape over her shoulder. "Natsu! How many times have I told you not to jump up on people like that?" she flushed red.

"I don't remember you ever telling me that." Natsu smirked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and Mira giggled.

"It's no big deal" Natsu sat down in the seat beside Lucy.

"You need to respect people's personal space."

Grey's voice came from a table nearby, "Natsu doesn't know what personal space means."

"What you say ice princess?"

"I'm calling you stupid flame for brains."

"You wanna go?" Natsu said bringing his fist up and surrounding it in flames.

"Any time and place."

Grey got up from the table while Natsu pounced up from his chair.

"ICE MAKE–"

"FIRE DRAGON–"

A serious voice boomed over them "What, do you two think you are doing?" Erza stood by Lucy, her eyes looked like they could cut through stone.

Natsu and Grey both froze. "Nothing!" they shouted in unison, putting their arms across each other's shoulders and painting big smiles on their faces. "All is good here, heh, heh…"

Lucy laughed. No matter how much those two fought there was always one person that could get them to stop. She turned back to Mira, "So are there any good jobs for me today Mira?" Lucy looked at her hopefully. She was completely out of money and needed to pay her rent. She would take anything.

"Hmm..." Mira pulled a flyer from under the counter. "There was this one but it needs two people to complete it."

"Perfect." Natsu said strolling back over. "We're a team, we always do jobs together."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, flying next to Natsu.

"Um… actually Natsu, I was hoping to do this one on my own."

"What? Whhhy?"

"I need all the money I can get." Lucy looked at him guiltily. "I can't afford to split the reward with anyone."

"Well how about this," Natsu took the flyer from Mira, "Since this job needs two people, I'll do it with you but you can take my share of the reward."

"No Natsu I can't do that, I–"

Natsu held up his hand "I can't let you lose your house. Where will we go to sleep and eat otherwise?"

"Lucy's house is the best!" Happy added.

She glared at him. Of course he was only doing this for selfish reasons. "Well since you mentioned that I don't feel too guilty about taking your share now."

"Oh great!" Mira beamed a little too excitedly. Lucy looked at her suspiciously. "I'll just tell you what the job entails." She was positively beaming. "There is a very wealthy mage called Mr. Lumont. He is highly respected in Fiore, but there have been recent reports that he is secretly building a weapon that can cause mass destruction."

"Seriously?" Lucy was shocked. Why would someone that respected want to build a weapon like that? "Mira why do you look so happy about this?"

"Oh no reason," she giggled again. "We need to find out if these reports are true, but we cannot just burst in accusing him. So, this is an undercover mission."

"Undercover?" Lucy looked skeptical. "I don't think that's Natsu's strong point."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu wrapped his scarf around his head, only leaving a slit for his eyes to peep through. "I can be as quiet as a ninja."

"We'll be lucky if you don't burn the whole house down."

Mira continued, "Mr. Lumont holds a ball once a month. The next one is tomorrow night." Her smile was spreading from ear to ear. "You and Natsu will attend the ball and during the night you will slip away and see if you can find any evidence of the weapon."

"Sounds easy." Natsu shrugged. "This'll be easy money."

"Well as long as we don't get caught." Lucy said worriedly.

"One thing I forgot to add," Mira said still beaming, "You and Natsu have to pretend to be a couple".

"What!?" Lucy jumped from her chair. "Why!?"

"Mr. Lumont's balls are exclusive to couples only," Mira explained.

"Who throws balls like that!? Couples only?! Who is this guy!?" Lucy rambled.

Natsu shrugged, "It's fine with me."

"But, but…" Lucy wasn't sure why she was so bothered by this.

"It's only pretend Lucy," Happy grinned, "even though we all know you liiiiiiike him."

"One more word and you're dead cat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**SIDENOTE:** **I am planning on uploading one chapter a week. I'll upload two today just because this is my first fanfic and I already have the second chapter ready (This one's a little longer). Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy woke up late because she couldn't fall asleep for hours. She had been thinking about Natsu. Why was the thought of pretending to be in a relationship with him bothering her so much? She couldn't figure it out. It was only for a mission. It's not like it was real. She had been on countless missions with him before. This one should be no different.

She got up and went to take a hot shower to collect her thoughts. When she came out Natsu and Happy were sitting on her couch.

"What are you two doing in MY house!?"

"Hey Lucy!" Happy beamed.

"You can't just barge in!"

Natsu laughed, "We came to hang out".

"Next time wait until you're invited!" Lucy was fully aware she was standing in just a towel and knew her face was burning red.

"If that was the case we'd never get to come over", Happy replied.

"Exactly!" she clutched the towel around her making sure it was still there. There had been too many times to count when Natsu and Happy walked in on Lucy without anything on her at all.

"How about a game of strip poker?" Natsu looked excited. "Lucy's already half way there."

"Aye sir!"

"We will not!"

She looked and saw the pile of fish bones on her floor.

"Happy! Is that my food you've eaten? And why are they piled on my floor? I just cleaned it last night!"

"Wow she sure is grumpy today, huh Natsu?"

"Get out!" Lucy shouted pushing them out the door.

"Alright, alright" Natsu waved his arm at her, "We'll just leave the way we came." And with that him and happy jumped out the window. "We'll meet you at the train station later!" Natsu shouted up at her and then walked off with Happy sitting on his head.

Lucy couldn't believe those two. They were always barging into her house uninvited. She smiled to herself, they did make things more interesting though.

* * *

Lucy walked down to the usually carriage they sat in on the train and saw Natsu sitting there on his own. "Where's Happy?"

He looked up at her grumpily. "Mira said he can't come because this Lumont guy is allergic to animals and we won't get in if Happy comes."

"Oh" Lucy sat down opposite him. It was weird not having Happy there. Lucy always went on missions with Natsu but rarely just the two of them on their own. Come to think of it, Happy was almost always there with them.

A creaking sound began and the train lurched forward. Natsu fell sideways onto the seat. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He clutched his stomach.

Lucy sighed. "This is going to be a long journey."

The train finally stopped and Lucy dragged Natsu away from it. "Are you ok now?"

"Gimme a minute" Natsu wheezed, leaning his weight on Lucy.

A conductor walked up to them. "Miss, you and your boyfriend will have to move on. This path needs to be clear."

Lucy flushed read, "He's not my boyfriend" but the conductor had already walked away.

Natsu stood up straight slowly. "Ok, I think I'm good to go."

"Great. Let's go to the hotel and get dressed and then go to Mr. Lumont's place. We don't want to be late."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu started walking up to Mr. Lumonts mansion.

"Hang on" Natsu said stopping.

"What is it?"

"Only couples are allowed into this thing right?"

"Yeah."

He held out his arm. "If we want to get in we need them to believe we are one."

"Oh, yeah… right." Lucy looped her arm through his. It felt strange. Natsu wasn't the type of person to offer his arm for anyone. She knew he was only playing a part in this 'ninja game' of his, but it was such an odd sensation.

His arm was warm, Lucy noticed. Of course it's warm she scolded herself, he's a fire mage. The heat of his arm was comforting on the cold night and Lucy blushed at how much she was enjoying having hers looped through his. She was undoubtedly thankful that it was dark enough outside that he wouldn't be able to see her red face.

They walked up to the gate where two guards stood on either side. "Names please" One of the guards inquired.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thornbar" Lucy answered confidently.

The guard looked down at his list and then nodded over to the other guard who opened the gate. "Enjoy the evening."

"Thank you." Mira had got their fake names on the list, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. So far, so good.

"Ok Natsu, this mission is all about being stealthy. We'll go in, blend into the crowd and hopefully be able to wonder out of the ballroom without being noticed."

"Stealth is my middle name."

Oh God he's going to turn this place to rubble Lucy thought.

They walked through the doors of the large mansion to be greeted by loud music and a large crowd of people dancing. The ballroom was massive, with large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Lucy noted that there were six doors in this room and she wonder which one would be the best to slip out into.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a finely dressed young man walked up to them. "Good evening." He smiled to them. "Welcome to my home." He gestured around the room.

"Oh" Lucy was surprised. "Mr. Lumont." She was expecting him to be an older man.

"Forgive me but I don't seem to know your names."

"It's Lucy" she felt her heart pounding. "Lucy and Natsu Thornbar." She wasn't good at lying.

"Lucy," Mr. Lumont smiled. "We must not have met before because I would certainly remember someone as beautiful as you." She watched as he slid his eyes down the length of her body and then back to her face smiling with lust. "You're a lucky fellow to have found yourself a girl like this," he commented, looking at Natsu.

"Uh… yeah"

Lumont returned his eyes to Lucy. Something in the way he looked at her sent a shiver down her spine. "Would you like to dance?" He offered his hand to Lucy.

Lucy nudged closer to Natsu, feeling uncomfortable under Lumont's watchful eyes. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably and Natsu must have felt it because he cut in.

"I promised her the first dance" Natsu said to Lumonts disappointed face. He nodded graciously and then wondered off into the crowd.

Lucy was surprised that Natsu stepped in like that. She didn't think he'd notice she was uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Natsu looked worried.

Her pounding heart began to settle down. "Yeah, he just made me really uncomfortable. I don't know why."

"Alright, the sooner we get a look around his house the sooner we can leave." Natsu looked around the room. "There's a weird smell coming from that door over there. That's the best place to start."

Lucy nodded and let Natsu guide her towards the door. They were half way there when an old couple stepped in front of them.

"Oh what a beautiful pair you two are," the old woman smiled at them.

Lucy felt awkward standing beside Natsu pretending to be in a relationship with him. "Oh thank you", she replied.

"How long have you two been together?"

They both answered at the same time.

"A year."

"Two years."

Lucy tried to repair the damage. "Eh… It's actually been a year and a half." She laughed awkwardly. "I just always feel like it's closer to two years and Natsu must feel like it's closer to one."

"Oh how lovely. We've been together for fifty." The woman gestured to her husband. "I believe in the soulmates thing myself. I'm lucky to have found mine and you're lucky to have found yours. I can tell you two are in love. It's in the eyes you see."

Lucy felt her face burning at the woman's comment and Natsu tensed up beside her.

"Well, have a lovely evening dearies." She smiled to them. "I won't get in the way of your dancing."

"Thank you." Lucy couldn't wait for this embarrassing night to be over.

When the couple had walked off Natsu continued on his path towards the door and Lucy followed quickly behind him. They went unnoticed through the crowd for the rest of the way. Lucy closed the door behind them as they both slipped through it. A long corridor stretched out in front of them with four doors on each side.

"The smell's coming from this one." Natsu said, walking to one of the doors near the end. He pushed it open and Lucy followed him inside cautiously.

"It's so dark I can't see a thing." Just as she said it, Natsu let a flame burn up in his hand. "Thanks."

Natsu mumbled, "That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"The scent is gone. I can't smell it anymore."

"Let's go," Lucy started pulling Natsu towards the door. "Something doesn't feel right."

"We came here to do a job Lucy", Natsu said, walking further into the room. Lucy followed him skeptically. The room seemed to stretch far and even with Natsu's flames the end of the room couldn't be seen. What they could see, however, were rows of weapons lined up along the walls at each side. There were dozens of them, all different shapes and sizes.

"Well, this is an odd room to have in a fancy place like this." Lucy laughed nervously.

Just then the door slammed shut behind them, making Lucy squeal in surprise.

"What the hell?" Natsu turned to the door and started pulling at the handle, but it didn't budge. "Alright then, I'll just break it down." He let one of his fists surrounded with flames fly at the door. The minute his fist touched it, he was flung back in agony.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, running to him.

"Damn… that hurt." He half smiled, making Lucy sigh in relief.

"Don't bother trying that again." A familiar voice called. "This room is surrounded with a magic spell. I get to choose who enters and leaves it." Mr. Lumont walked out from the darkness at the end of the room.

"What are you playing at?" Natsu said angrily.

Lumont cocked his head to the side, "What am I playing at?" An evil grin played on his face. "I think I should be the one asking questions. For example, is there a reason you two are wondering around this part of my house?"

"Um... no, no." Lucy started helping Natsu up. "We were looking for the toilets and got lost."

"Really?" A wicked smile played on Lumont's lips.

Natsu was clearly fed up of the ninja game now. "We know you're hiding something here."

Lucy squealed. It was over. Their cover was blown. She knew Natsu wouldn't be able to keep quiet. He was always so direct.

A deep laugh filled the room. "Oh dear, it would seem you have caught me."

Lucy was shocked. "You're admitting it?"

"I knew it!" Natsu yelled, getting into a fighting stance.

"I have nothing to hide now since my work is almost complete." His grinning continued. "Do you know what type of magic I use?" Lucy didn't respond. "It's a type of controlling magic. You see, I can control whoever I want."

"A controlling wizard?" Lucy felt her heart picking up speed again.

Lumont looked at her again with lustful eyes. "You really are a pretty little thing, aren't you?" He smiled, "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

At those words Natsu's fists surrounded in flames and he started towards Lumont. But Lumont just casually held up one hand and said "Stop right there" and Natsu actually stopped.

"I can't move." Natsu looked shocked.

"Of course you can't" Lumont laughed. "Weren't you listening when I told you I am a controlling wizard?"

Lucy reached for her keys but Lumont was too quick. "Don't move" He shouted at her and of course, she couldn't move.

"I can move again." Natsu smiled. "Looks like you can't control two people at the same time. Now this is where the fun begins."

Lumont smiled as well. "You're right, this is where the fun begins. I can't control both of you at the same time, but I think you'll find it hard to attack me when you're fighting your friend here." He gestured to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia, attack Natsu Dragneel and don't stop until he is dead."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. How did he know their real names? Her thoughts were interrupted by Lumont's command ringing in her head. "No way, I would never –", before Lucy could finish speaking she was already running towards Natsu. Lumont took a seat by the edge of the room and watched his twisted magic do its work.

"Lucy," Natsu said dodging her attacks "you can fight his magic. You're strong, I know you can stop it."

Lumont laughed even louder. "No one has ever broken my magic and no one ever will. Lucy won't stop until you're dead. The only way you can spare your life is by killing her."

"You're crazy." Natsu shouted. "I would never hurt Lucy." He continued to dodge her attacks.

"I thought you might say that." Lumont smiled. "Oh well, it's your funeral."

Lucy knocked Natsu to the ground, punching at him with all of her strength. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I can't stop it."

Natsu grabbed her arms. "If you can't stop it then I will." In one quick movement he pushed Lucy off of him and started sprinting towards Lumont. Just as he was two feet away from him, Lucy grabbed his scarf and yanked him back.

"Damn it Lucy I'm tryna save us here."

"I'm so sorry, I'm trying but it won't stop. I'm not in control of myself." Lucy kicked her legs across Natsu's, knocking him to the floor. She pinned him down and reached for his neck.

Natsu grabbed her arms again and looked up into her scared face. "Lucy you're stronger than this guy."

Lumont laughed. "It doesn't matter how strong she is, no one can break my magic." He pulled something from his pocket. "This fight is getting boring. Let's finish things up shall we?" He tossed a knife over to Lucy ordering her to catch it. "Now," His wicked smile revealed a set of perfect teeth, "Kill him."

Lucy plunged the knife towards Natsu's heart, but he caught her arms once again. "Listen to me Lucy. I'm gonna leave go of your arms now, you got that?"

"What? No!" she looked at him in horror.

"I know you would never hurt one of your Fairy Tail guild mates," he said, releasing her arms.

Lucy's arms were held out above Natsu's chest, with her hands clutching the knife. She willed herself not to let her arms drop. "Natsu please," she begged. Her arms started shaking. "I can't," tears started flowing from her eyes. "Natsu, please kill me before I kill you."

"Never." His face was stone cold.

Lucy's whole body was trembling now. She could feel the force of Lumont's magic and Natsu's warm body beneath hers.

"Do it!" Lumont screamed from his chair. "What are you waiting for? I order you to kill him!" He was starting to lose his cool composure.

"Natsu," she sobbed. Her arms were burning. She didn't know how much longer she could hold them there. Lumont's magic was weighing down on her with tremendous force.

"Lucy." Natsu looked into her eyes.

Lumont was clearly agitated. "What's taking you so long!? I said kill him! Now do it already!"

She threw the knife across the room. "What?!" Lumont screeched. "What are you doing?!"

She let her arms drop and then collapsed onto Natsu, still sobbing. She could feel his heart pounding from where her head rested on his chest.

"I knew you could do it." Natsu said holding her.

"Impossible! No one has ever broken my magic. It's… it's impossible." Lumont was in utter shock. His wicked smile was replaced by a vicious snarl. He pulled one of the weapons from the wall and headed toward Natsu and Lucy, his eyes burning with rage.

Natsu lifted Lucy off him gently and got up, ready for a fight at last.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!" Natsu roared, letting his body be surrounded in flames and lightening. He didn't even give Lumont a chance to attack. He smashed his fist into Lumont's face, sending him flying across the room.

Lumont got up and spat blood from his mouth. He seemed to know he was at a disadvantage. "You'll regret ever crossing paths with me." And with that, he disappeared.

Lucy sat stunned on the floor. "He has teleportation magic too?"

"I don't like that guy."

"Me… neither." She struggled to get the last word out. Black spots started to cloud her vision. She felt so weak, like her whole body had been drained of its magic.

"Alright," Natsu lifted her up into his arms. "Let's get you back home."

The last thing Lucy felt was warmth and strong, muscular arms, and then she drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked into the guild with her energy restored after having a good night's sleep. She felt ready to take on another job, determined to get her rent paid. Mira appeared by her side as she looked at the leaflets on the jobs notice board.

"Hey Lucy!" She smiled. "Great work on the mission. From Natsu's statement, the Magic Council decided to take action and they stormed into Lumont's mansion. They found lots of evidence, more than enough to be able to sentence him to life in prison."

"So they got him?" Lucy was relieved.

"Um… no actually. They have the evidence, but… when they searched his house there was no one there. It was completely empty. It seems Mr. Lumont has disappeared."

Lucy felt her heart pounding. That man made her so nervous.

"Don't worry." Mira smiled. "The Magic Council have people out looking for him. He won't be able to hide from them for too long." Mira sauntered away, leaving Lucy staring at the notice board. Lumont was out there somewhere. His words echoed in her mind, _You'll regret ever crossing paths with me_. She shuddered.

"Lucy!" She snapped back to reality at the sound of Happy's high pitched voice. "Are you ready to take on another job?"

She smiled, returning to her normal self. "Yep, I might try an easy one today though."

"So which one are we going for?" Natsu asked, walking in after Happy.

She ignored the fact that she didn't ask him to come on a job with her. "This one looks good," She said, picking a brightly coloured flyer from the board and handing it to him.

His face dropped when he read it. "Aw come on." He didn't look impressed. "Helping some girls do their shopping? What kind of job is this? Where's the fighting in that?"

"Hopeful there will be none," Lucy replied. "We just need to tell them they look good in whatever they try on and maybe carry some bags. Simple, eh?"

"I don't like simple."

"That's surprising," Grey came out of nowhere, "Since the first word that comes to mind when I think of you is simple."

"What'd you say ice stripper?" Natsu held up his fist.

"I'm calling you stupid again dragon boy."

"You're one to talk pervy popsicle."

"Watch it fire clown."

"Watch what? Your weak insults?"

"That's it! You asked for this!" Grey let his fist fly towards him but Natsu dodged at the last second and Grey's fist connected with something else. His face drained of colour when he saw Erza's red face.

"Grey!"

"I'm outta here." Grey yelled running out the door, chased by Erza. Natsu was laughing hysterically.

"Grey darling!" Juvia called running after them both. "I'm the only one that should be chasing you!"

Lucy let out a sigh. "That girl never gives up."

"She's determined", Mira chimed in. "So are you taking this job Lucy?"

"Yep, looks like it."

"Great", Natsu said not looking happy.

"It'll be fun. A nice break from any serious work. And the reward is huge."

"I love breaks!" Happy cheered.

"Oh alright. Let's go then." Natsu walked out the door in a huff.

Mira giggled. "He'll do anything for you Lucy"

"What?"

"You've got Natsu, of all people, to go help girls do some shopping."

"He'd do that for anyone." Lucy said with a red face, running out the door after him.

* * *

The train journey was a short one and Natsu, Happy and Lucy stood waiting outside a cottage house.

"Where are they?" Natsu was getting impatient.

"They'll be here in a minute Natsu, relax." Just as Lucy spoke the words, three girls came out of the house. Despite the fact that they were all covered in makeup it was clear that they were pretty. "Oh hi, I'm Lucy, this is Natsu, and that's Happy. We're the mages from Fairy Tail that were sent to help you with your shopping."

The girls seemed to completely ignore Lucy. Instead they had their eyes on Natsu, who was staring into the distance looking completely bored and unimpressed.

"They didn't tell us they would be sending Natsu Dragneel." The short girl squealed with excitement.

"Huh?" Natsu looked over to them. "Someone say my name?"

"It's the Salamander!" The taller girl's eyes were practically gleaming.

The three of them squealed and rushed over to him grabbing his arms. "Oh my! They are even stronger looking in person. Those magazines don't do you any favours."

"Eh … ok." Natsu stood there oblivious to all the attention he was getting.

"Um… are you ready to go know?" Lucy asked, starting to get annoyed.

The three girls looked over to Lucy, acknowledging her for the first time. "Who are you?"

Lucy was fuming. How could they not know her after seeing Natsu in magazines? She was in those magazines too. "You know him but not me? I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm Natsu's –"

"You're Natsu's what?" One of the girls pounced at the mention of his name, suddenly interested in what Lucy had to say.

"Guild mate."

The girls giggled. Ugh they are so annoying Lucy thought to herself.

"We're so lucky to have you here Natsu. My name's Mariana." The tall girl clung to Natsu's arm.

"Yeah" another one interjected. "You're so strong, you could probably carry us as well as the bags. I'm Asintha by the way."

"And I'm Ashley!" The shortest one of them jumped up eagerly, squishing herself into Natsu.

"Alright I think we should get going now." Lucy was already regretting taking this job.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. "Standing there jealous like that won't do you any favours."

"Shut it cat!" Now Lucy was the one in a huff. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because, you liiiiiike him."

"Say that again and I'll Lucy kick you all the way back to Magnolia."

They began the walk into town, with the girls competing to get Natsu's attention. That was going to be hard seeing as he wasn't particular good at comprehending girls feelings and he didn't seem to care much about those kind of things. They were jumping at every opportunity they could to compliment him. Lucy was getting sick of hearing how much they loved him.

"I heard you defeated Master Hades all by yourself", Mariana gushed.

"Well actually –"

Asintha jumped in, "And you stopped Face single handedly." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Eh… I don't remember doing th–"

"Oh and you destroyed that clock nightmare thing and saved us all!" Ashley squealed.

"You know those guys were pretty weak." Natsu was actually starting to take their compliments.

"Hold on!" Lucy was beyond annoyed at this point. "I destroyed the clock nightmare. Sure Natsu was a big help but it wasn't just him. Most of our guild was there. I know Natsu's strong but he almost always had help with those missions. He's great and all but maybe you should give some of his team mates some credit too."

There was a long pause.

"Hey, I know you now." Asintha looked pleased with herself. Finally, Lucy thought. "You're the girl that's always getting into trouble and then poor Natsu has to risk his life saving you."

"What? I…"

"Isn't that right Natsu?" Asintha was batting her lashes at him while still clinging to his arm.

He laughed. "All in a day's work."

Lucy couldn't take this anymore. "Ugh, Natsu you and Happy can finish this job on your own." She started storming off.

"Wait Lucy!"

"We're a team", Happy finished his sentence.

"This job is easy enough that you two can handle it on your own." And with that she left Natsu and Happy standing with the over bearing girls.

* * *

"I can't believe those girls." Lucy thought out loud. She had been walking for at least twenty minutes and had reached the edge of town. "Fawning over Natsu like that." She was walking along in a huff with her head down. "And I can't believe Natsu." She kicked some stray stones off the path. "He was actually starting to enjoy it." Lucy's rambling was cut off when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." She said looking up at the man.

He looked down at her. "My fault entirely."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "Lumont", she breathed the words out in a scared whisper.

"The one and only." A sly smile played on his face.

* * *

"Natsu do you think Lucy's ok?" Happy asked flying alongside him.

"How should I know? I don't get why she stormed off like that." He seemed annoyed now. "She's the one that picked this job in the first place."

"Wow you really are clueless when it comes to girls."

"I am not!" Natsu held up his fist.

The three girls giggled. "I think you're really good with girls Natsu."

"See", he grinned at Happy. When he didn't return the grin Natsu sighed. "Alright, how about you go check on Lucy and meet us back here when you see she's ok?"

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted him and then flew away.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lucy's voice was shaking.

Lumont smiled wickedly. "I knew you'd be here."

She reached for her keys only to find they weren't there. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Looking for these?" He held her keys in his hand.

"How did you get them?" Lucy was furious. "Give them back." No one messed with her keys.

"Come and get them", he was toying with her.

She launched forward, ready to strike him with her fist, but the moment she was two inches from him he disappeared. She looked around in a panic hoping he hadn't vanished with her keys.

"You coward! Come out here and fight me! I've had enough of your vanishing act." Just as Lucy was speaking, Lumont appeared behind her. She twisted around as quickly as she could but she was too slow. Lumont hit her hard across her face and she fell to the ground. She picked herself up and attempted a Lucy kick but Lumont dodged and knocked her down again. Her hair fell down around her face as her hair tie came undone.

He laughed viciously, "It seems you are useless without your celestial spirits."

Lucy ran at him again, trying to get in at least one hit, but it was no use. He was physically stronger than her and his speed was incredible. He dodged every single attack she threw at him.

Lumont decided to give up with his dodging game and got serious. He grabbed Lucy's arms and twisted them behind her back. She winced in pain and tried to pull away from him but he didn't loosen his grip in the slightest. Lucy then heard a soft click and felt cool metal around her wrists. She started panicking now. She kicked out behind her but Lumont had disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. He knocked her to the ground once more and clicked a pair of magic-sealing shackles around her ankles too.

"Now, I did say I was going to have some fun with you, didn't I?" A malicious smile spread across his face. Lucy screamed, desperate for some help. Before she could make any more noise, Lumont threw her over his shoulders and they both disappeared.

* * *

"Natsuu!" Happy was flying towards Natsu and the girls looking distressed.

"What is it buddy?"

"It's Lucy."

Natsu suddenly snapped to attention. "What about her? Where is she?"

"I don't know. I was flying along and I heard a scream. It was Lucy's scream Natsu. I know it was. And I flew towards it but then it stopped all of a sudden. No one and nothing was there except for this." Happy held out his paw to Natsu with Lucy's blue hair ribbon in it.

Natsu could smell Lucy's scent from the ribbon. He didn't even wait to ask any more questions. "Let's go Happy."

"Wait!" The three girls all started making puppy dog eyes at Natsu. "What about us? Aren't you going to help us finish our shopping?"

Natsu's face went serious. "Lucy needs me. The shopping can wait." And with that, Happy picked Natsu up and they flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quick warning that this chapter is more intense than the others and there is violence in it. I know most of you are used to reading fanfics with plenty of violence and suggestive scenes in them but I want to give a warning just in case some of you don't like those types of scenes. In saying that, I feel like I kept the violence very minimal and I toned it down because the actual Fairy Tail manga by Hiro Mashima isn't Game of Thrones or Attack on Titan level violence. With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucy lay tied to a bed with the magic sealing shackles tight around her wrists and ankles. She had been lying there for over an hour, trying to break the shackles but it was no use. She couldn't believe she was in this situation. Those girls were right. She was always getting into trouble. "I'm so weak", Lucy said aloud to no one. She was always the one to get kidnapped, and then her guild mates would have to come save her. Natsu would have to come save her. Everything Asintha said was true. "I'm useless. They don't need someone like me in the guild. I just make everything worse."

"I wouldn't entirely blame yourself dear", Lumont walked into the room. "I did take a particular fancy to you."

"What do you want with me?" Lucy pulled against the shackles.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Lucy had a couple of ideas but she was hoping none of them were true. She watched as Lumont sat down on the bed beside her and pulled a knife from his jacket. Her heart started pounding in her chest. He flipped the knife in his hand with a wicked smile playing on his face.

"If you be a good girl and don't make a fuss I won't have to use this", Lumont said looking down at her and holding the knife up so she good see. "Ok?"

Lucy was really starting to panic now. All bravery was gone out the window. "Please don't." Tears started filling her eyes. She knew what he wanted to do. She felt sick at the thought of it. "I'm begging you, please don't." She didn't care about looking weak anymore.

"You can beg all you like. Once I see something I want, I take it." He reached for her skirt and she screamed.

"Don't!" she couldn't even see him anymore, her vision was so blurry from the tears filling her eyes. She felt his cold hands touching her skin and she continued to scream and pull against the shackles, desperate for an escape.

Just then, Lucy heard a loud crashing noise and Lumont started cursing. She looked down the bed to see Natsu and a smashed in wall behind him. He looked furious.

"You bastard." Natsu ran at Lumont with his fist blazing. He dodged, or at least made his best effort to, but Natsu was faster. He delivered repeated punches to Lumont, following up with fire talons. Lumont got a hit in here and there but nothing could stop Natsu. His eyes were burning with rage.

Lumont held up his hands trying to stop Natsu. "Hold on. Think this through. If you stop fighting me now, I'll let you in on this. You can have a go with her after me."

Natsu smashed his fist so hard into Lumont's face that you could hear the bones breaking.

"I was only having some fun", Lumont panted, out of breath from the fight. "I see something I like and I go for it." He laughed and Natsu lunged towards him.

"Only some fun? I'll show you some fun."

Lumont held up his hand. "Stop right there." Natsu's body froze. "Did you forget my about my magic? She might have been able to break it but I don't recall you doing so." He walked slowly over to the bed. "That fight was fun and all but I don't want you breaking any more bones in my face. And I do have some business I have to get back to", he looked down at Lucy.

"If you touch her I swear I'll burn you to ashes!" sweat dripped from Natsu's brow showing how hard he was struggling against Lumont's magic.

"I'll take my chances." He resumed his position over Lucy.

She started pulling against the chains again, trying to escape. She didn't know why she was even bothering, there was no way out of this one.

"You know it'll be easier if you just relax."

"You bastard! I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born!" Natsu was conjuring up every bit of his strength to break Lumont's spell.

Lumont laughed, "Oh dear, were you hoping to be the first one to have a go with Lucy here?" He ran his hands along her legs. "Well its bad news for you then, I get to do the honours this time Natsu."

Lucy began crying at those words. Love was special to her, it meant something. She felt utterly sick at the thought of this man being the first person she would be with, she wanted it to be with someone she loved. She was disgusted by his cold hands touching her skin. She didn't want to look at Lumont. She didn't want to look at the man who was going to take something special from her. She looked over to Natsu instead. He had come here, for her. Like always, Natsu had come to save her. She heard his name slip through her own mouth in a quiet plea.

"Now, are you finally ready to have some fun?" Lumont smiled wickedly.

The room was suddenly filled with a tremendous heat, boiling almost. They both looked over to where Natsu stood. He was no longer in a strained position. He stood, surrounded in flames, eyes filled with pure rage, focused on Lumont. He looked ready to kill.

Lumont got up quickly. "Stop right there." Natsu continued walking towards him. "Extinguish the flames." Lumont tried to command him again, but Natsu continued towards him with his flames fully ablaze.

Lumont tried switching tactics and started looking for mercy. "I'm sorry, I only wanted a little taste is all. You can't blame a guy, right?" His voice was wavering. The inner coward of this man was beginning to show. "I was just fulfilling a man's basic needs."

"You should've tried fulfilling them with someone who wasn't there unwillingly." Natsu lunged towards Lumont, connecting his fist with his face. He had such a strong momentum in his punch that Lumont smashed through the wall on the other side of the room and out into the evening air. His screaming could be heard the whole way down until it came to a sudden stop with the harsh sound of a body hitting the ground. Lucy felt sick.

Natsu stood looking through the gap in the wall, where Lumont had fallen. He stood there, still and silent.

Lucy was almost scared to call him because of how serious he looked. This wasn't the fun, goofy, childish Natsu she was used to. This Natsu looked almost demon-like. She was scared of the serious, murderous look in Natsu's eyes but she didn't want to stay chained to the bed any longer. She felt vulnerable lying there.

"Natsu." Her voice sounded so frail from all the crying she had just done that she wasn't sure if he would hear at all. But at the mention of his name, Natsu looked over at Lucy and his face softened. There was the usual Natsu. His serious eyes had left him, his demon-like aura vanished and he went over to her and removed the shackles.

Her eyes filled with tears once again, but they were tears of happiness this time. She had been saved. She shouldn't have ever even doubted it. Natsu was always there for her and she had a feeling that he always would be.

He pulled her to his chest, embracing her in a hug. She relaxed at the warmth of his body. They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Lucy listening to Natsu's heart beating steadily.

The silence was interrupted by Happy flying in. "Lucy I have your keys!" He dropped them into her hands.

"Thank you Happy." Lucy clutched the keys to her chest. She hated not having her keys and now that she had them back she felt whole again.

"It took me so long to find them. This place is so big."

Lucy looked around the room and shivered. She didn't want to ever see this place again.

"Alright, let's go home." Natsu stood up offering his hand to Lucy. She took it and they walked away from the terrible place.

* * *

 **I'm uploading these chapters much faster than I thought I would. Let me know if you think I'm pacing the story too quickly or too slowly, sometimes I get carried away and just write without thinking about pacing.**


End file.
